The Wing of a Falcon
by princesslu25
Summary: Falconkit and his siblings, Blackkit, Whitekit, and Stormykit, are left motherless after their mother, Mallowfur, dies giving birth. But soon it is revealed that their father, Skyfeather, is much more than he seems... Falconkit's POV
1. Prolouge

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**  
Briarstar: Brown she- cat with white paws, chest, tail- tip, and ears, dark blue  
eyes

**Deputy**  
Blazefire: Black tom with striking amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**  
Creamfur: Cream she- cat with peach- striped tail, peach stripes, and peach  
paws, chest, and underbelly; dark blue eyes  
_App. Featherpaw_

**Warriors**

Skyfeather: Dark black- blue tom with white chest, underbelly, and tail- tip,  
dark blue eyes

Darkwing: Black tom with white stripes, violet eyes

Jaywing: Pale gray she- cat with green eyes

Moonblaze: Cream she- cat with white spots and bright blue eyes

Ashbreeze: Pale gray tom with black stripes and brown eyes

Poppypelt: Tortoiseshell she- cat with pretty green eyes  
_App. Hazelpaw_

Stormingfire: Gray she- cat with one peach paw, striking green eyes  
_App. Sunpaw_

Claypelt: Dark brown tom with brown stripes, brown eyes  
_App. Rainpaw_

Oakleaf: Brown tom with white paws and tail- tip, dark green eyes

Violetwing: Black she- cat with black (almost violet) stripes and violet eyes

Eaglestrke: Brown tom with gray chest and paws, amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Featherpaw: White- gray she- cat with light blue eyes

Rainpaw: Gray she- cat with small dark gray spots and light blue eyes

Sunpaw: Golden she- cat with ginger spots, blue eyes

Hazelpaw: Golden brown she- cat with brown stripes, brown eyes

**Queens**

Roseheart: Light cream she- cat with white paws and underbelly, pale green eyes  
_Mate: Darkwing_  
_Kits: Stormkit and Nightkit_

Mallowfur: White she- cat with gray patches, green eyes  
_Mate: Skyfeather_  
_Kits: Blackkit, Falconkit, Whitekit, and Stormykit_

Goldenleaf: Golden she- cat with amber- green eyes  
_Mate: Ashbreeze_

**Kits**

Stormkit: Dark gray tom with black spots, paws, and ears, dark blue eyes

Nightkit: Black tom with violet eyes

Blackkit: Black- blue fur with one white paw and white tail- tip, amber eyes

Falconkit: White tom with black- blue spots, paws, and tail- tip, amber eyes

Whitekit: White tom with green eyes, blind

Stormykit: Gray she- cat with black- blue stripes, dark blue eyes

**Elders**

Sandfall: Cream she- cat with peach stripes, paws, chest, and underbelly with  
peach- striped tail, green eyes

* * *

It was late at night in ThunderClan territory. All was quiet; until a piercing  
yowl echoed through the camp.  
It was Mallowfur, one of the queens. "The kits!" she shrieked.  
The other queens, Roseheart and Goldenleaf, woke up quickly. Roseheart gathered  
her kits into the far corner of the nursery, while Goldenleaf comforted  
Mallowfur.  
The medicine cat, Creamfur, and her apprentice Featherpaw rushed into the  
nursery. Placing some herbs down, Creamtail told Featherpaw, "Hurry, and wake  
Skyfeather!" The apprentice nodded and darted off.  
Creamfur put a peach paw onto Mallowfur's belly. "You're too far along for  
herbs," she told the white queen. Just then a pain wracked Mallowfur's body.  
"Push!" Creamfur commanded. With a yowl, Mallowfur did as she was told. A small  
kit slid out onto the ground. Goldenleaf took it and began licking the small  
body.  
Featherpaw ran swiftly back into the nursery, Skyfeather right behind her.  
"It'll be alright, Mallowfur," her mate whispered. Mallowfur managed a slight  
grin before another pain came through her.  
"Push!" Creamfur yowled, and another small kit landed on the ground. Skyfeather  
took it and licked.  
This happened twice more, each time a healthy kit slid out.  
"You've got four kits," Creamfur told Mallowfur and Skyfeather. "Two toms and  
two she- cats. I'll be back with some cobwebs for the bleeding." She and  
Featherpaw padded out of the den.  
"What should we name them?" Skyfeather asked his mate.  
Mallowfur licked the first kit, a she- cat almost the mirror image of her  
father. "How about... Blackkit," she said. Skyfeather nodded. "And the tom," she  
continued, licking the white tom on the head. "Whitekit."  
Skyfeather looked at the other two kits. "We should name the she- cat Stormykit,"  
he suggested. "And the tom... Falconkit."  
"Blackkit, Falconkit, Whitekit, and Stormykit," Mallowfur breathed. "They're all  
so beautiful." Her breath was coming in slow gasps.  
"Are you alright, Mallowfur?" Skyfeather asked, worried about his mate.  
"I'm fine," she whispered. "I just... need to... sleep..." She went silent.  
"Mallowfur?" Skyfeather whispered, an edge to his voice. She didn't move.  
"Mallowfur!"  
Creamfur and Featherpaw walked in with more herbs. Creamfur dropped the leaves  
and ran to Mallowfur. She felt for a pulse, but the queen was deathly cold.  
Raising her head, the medicine cat announced in a sad voice, "She's dead."  
"No," Skyfeather whispered. "No, NO! How could StarClan be so cruel? The kits  
need her. I need her! She can't be dead!"  
The kits mewled, pawing their mother's lifeless body. Goldenleaf and Roseheart  
swept them back, their heads low. All the cats in the den had their heads low,  
while Skyfeather cried, laying next to the body of his beloved mate.


	2. Chapter 1

Falconkit was three moons old, and he was proud of it. His adoptive mother, Roseheart, told him he was growing up fast. He couldn't wait to be an  
apprentice!  
Looking up, he saw his brother Whitekit talking to Sandfall, an elder. Whitekit was blind, but Falconkit's best friend none the less. He padded over to where  
they were.  
"They were troublemakers, those sisters," Sandfall was saying. Whitekit was listening intently, laughing at the story the elder was telling him. Sandfall  
looked up and saw Falconkit behind them. "Oh, hello Falconkit," she said, motioning for him to sit down. "I was just telling your brother a story. Would  
you like to listen?"  
"Sure," Falconkit said, sitting down next to his brother. The two brothers could often be found listening to Sandfall's stories of ThunderClan's past. They loved all of the elder's stories.  
"As I was saying, these three kits were troublemakers," Sandfall continued. "The 'Trouble Sisters' is what cats would call them. There was Poppykit, the clever little runt, Stormingkit, the loud middle sister, and Creamkit, the quiet oldest kit. They would get into trouble all the time, and their mother Sandfall and father Graypelt usually had to go bail them out."  
Creamfur walked out of the medicine den. "Are you telling stories about us again, Mom?" she laughed.  
Falconkit turned to see the pretty medicine cat. She looked exactly like her mother, Sandfall, but had blue eyes instead of green. Her sisters, Poppypelt and  
Stormingfire, had inherited their mother's green eyes.  
A commotion came from the clearing below. Whitekit and Falconkit's sisters, Blackkit and Stormykit, were playing with Goldenleaf's kits, Graykit and  
Snowkit.  
"Hey, guys!" Stormykit called to her brothers. "Come down here! I wanna show you something!"  
The brothers said goodbye to Sandfall and Creamfur. Falconkit helping Whitekit, they walked over to where Stormykit, Blackkit, Graykit, and Snowkit were.  
"Hey, it's a gathering of the babies," a tom said as he and his brother walked past. They were Stormkit and Nightkit, and they thought they were all that  
because they were five moons old. Falconkit and his siblings were three, and Graykit and her brother were two.  
"Mind your own business, Stormkit," Blackkit hissed. The toms just laughed and walked away.  
"Alright, so are you guys ready?" Stormykit said, bouncing around.  
"Where are we going, exactly?" Whitekit asked.  
Stormykit gave a smile. "Exploring."  
"We're leaving camp?" Graykit asked, her eyes wide. Snowkit wore the same expression.  
"Is this really such a good idea?" Blackkit said warily. Falconkit and Whitekit nodded.  
"Then you'll just have to stay here," the pale gray she- cat said, her blue eyes glittering as she flounced off, the younger cats following.  
"H- hey!" her brothers called. "Wait for us!" They ran after her, Whitekit being guided by his older brother. Blackkit sighed, shook her head, and followed.

*******

"Come on!" Stormykit whispered. "Through the dirtplace tunnel!" All six kits filed through the tunnel out into the forest.  
"This way!" Stormykit called, dashing away. The rest of the group followed behind her. Soon the group came upon a clearing.  
"Look at that!" Stormykit said, her chest puffed up.  
Whitekit's tail drooped.  
"Oh!" Stormykit cried. "Whitekit, I'm so sorry!" Whitekit just shrugged her off.  
In the clearing were brightly colored pelts. Walking around them were...  
"Twolegs!" Falconkit breathed.  
"Come on!" Stormykit said, bouncing up and down in the bush the kits were hiding in. "Let's get closer!"  
"Stormykit, wait-!" Blackkit called, but the pale gray cat had already darted out of the bush. Racing through the clearing, she bumped into some of the  
Twolegs' things and was pinned under a shiny rock.  
One of the Twolegs heard the small kit knock things over and went over to take a look. All the other five kits could do was watch as the Twoleg took out  
something shiny, point it at Stormykit...  
A crack of thunder ripped the air. The Twoleg turned and went into the bright pelt.  
The other kits ran over to where Stormykit lay.  
"Stormykit!" Snowkit mewled. Falconkit and Blackkit heaved the shiny rock off of their sister. The silver she- cat lay motionless.  
Whitekit pressed his nose into his sister's body. His sightless eyes went wide. "Guys..." he whispered. "She's not... Breathing."  
Graykit looked over Stormykit's body. "Look!" she squeaked. There was a hole in Stormykit's flank, gushing blood.  
Falconkit felt tears running down his face. Blackkit, crying as well, announced, "She's... dead."  
"We need to bring her back to camp," Whitekit said sadly. The three siblings lifted Stormykit onto their backs and carried her away from the Twolegs. Graykit and Snowkit followed, their heads low.

When the kits got back to camp, Skyfeather came rushing towards them. "Blackkit! Falconkit! Whitekit! Stormykit!" the tom shouted.  
Goldenleaf rushed forward as well. "Graykit! Snowkit!" she cried.

Then they saw Stormykit.

Skyfeather's eyes went wide. "Wh- what happened to her?" he breathed, trying hard not to believe this was true.  
"A Twoleg," Blackkit said sadly. "A Twoleg killed her."  
The tom collapsed in the middle of camp, his daughter in his paws. "Why?!" he shouted. "Why me!? First Mallowfur and now Stormykit! Why, StarClan,  
WHY?!"  
Goldenleaf held Graykit and Snowkit close, her head low. Blackkit, Falconkit, and Whitekit sat next to their father, tears streaming down their faces.  
Falconkit raised his head. What he saw stunned him.  
Up at the top of the gorge where ThunderClan camp was sheltered were two cats. The bigger one was white with a bit of gray on her, and a light gray kit with black- blue stripes was bouncing alongside her.

_Mallowfur and Stormykit._

Blackkit tensed beside Falconkit, and he knew she could see it too.  
Their mother gave the kits a sad look, then turned to go. Stormykit gave her siblings one last smile, one last cocky tail- lash, and went racing after her  
mother.  
Skyfeather's last heart- wrenching yowl rang through the gorge.

_**"STORMYKIT!"**_

* * *

**"Shiny rock": Cooking pot**

**The thing the Twoleg used to kill Stormykit: Gun**


	3. Chapter 2

It had been two moons since Stormykit's death. Blackkit had morphed in that time into an unbreakable, emotionless kit. Whitekit was even more timid than ever, and Falconkit... Falconkit was just trying to keep moving one paw in front of the other.  
Skyfeather, on the other hand, was an emotional wreck. After losing both Mallowfur and Stormykit, he wasn't the same cat he had been before the kits were born. Falconkit hated to admit it, but cocky, perky Stormykit had been their father's favorite.  
Stormkit and Nightkit had become apprentices; Stormpaw and Nightpaw. Stormpaw's mentor was Eaglestrike, while Nightkit had Oakleaf. Stormpaw was still as bitter as ever, and sometimes Falconkit felt as if he was glad to have his name back to himself; no "Stormykit" to get in his way, just Stormpaw.  
There were three new warriors as well; Rainpaw, Sunpaw, and Hazelpaw were now Rainmist, Sunstrike, and Hazelfall. Featherpaw had earned her full medicine cat name as well, becoming Featherwing.  
All in all, it was a time full of waiting to become apprentices.  
"Hey, Falconkit!" the tom heard from behind him. It was Graykit, who had seemed to develop an undying love for him.  
Falconkit himself, though, thought she was the most annoying cat to ever walk by the lake. And he'd had to deal with Stormpaw.  
"Hello, Graykit," Falconkit said, trying not to run the other direction.  
"So, I was thinking..." the younger she- cat began. "Maybe we could go out by the lake? Just the two of us?" With the last part she leaned closer to Falconkit and batted her eyes.  
Oh, what a blissful moon it would be when he was in the apprentice's den alone.  
"Are you crazy?!" Falconkit said. "Remember what happened last time we went out?" Tears formed in the backs of his eyes just thinking about it.  
"But we'll be by the lake, nowhere near the Twolegs!" Graykit persisted.  
"Let me think about it," Falconkit said, which was his way of saying 'I'm running the other direction now'. He climbed up to his favorite spot; a small  
ledge above the camp. It was peaceful there, and he could watch all the other cats from where he sat.  
That day was especially windy, and Falconkit tried his best to keep his balance. When he stood up to go back down, the wind caused him to lose his footing. With a yowl, the kit tumbled down into the camp, landing with a thud outside the apprentice's den.  
"Falconkit!" Graykit cried, running over to him. "Are you okay?!"  
"What does it look like?" the tom hissed. He could feel it; his front left leg was broken.  
A few warriors that were in camp rushed over to where Falconkit lay.  
"What happened?" Stormingfire asked, Claypelt staring over her shoulder.  
"I fell," Falconkit said, wincing. He looked over to see Graykit poking his leg with a stick.  
"Does this hurt?" she asked, prodding his leg.  
"OW! Yes!" Falconkit hissed. "Knock it off!"  
"I'm going to find Creamfur and Featherwing," Poppypelt announced, running out of camp.  
"Check the abandoned Twoleg den!" Stormingfire called over her shoulder.  
A hunting patrol led by the deputy, Blazefire, entered the camp. He, as well as Moonblaze, Violetwing, and Skyfeather, looked over at what had happened to Falconkit.  
"No," Skyfeather whispered. "Are you okay? What happened?"  
"Fell into camp," the kit said through gritted teeth. **"GRAYKIT I SWEAR I WILL BREAK THAT STICK!"**  
The she- cat flattened her ears and clutched the stick closer to her.  
By this time, Poppypelt had returned with the medicine cats.  
"What hurts?" Creamfur asked, instructing her apprentice to go get herbs.  
"My leg- _**GRAYKIT!" **_he yowled. Goldenleaf came out of the nursery and dragged Graykit away from Falconkit.  
Blackkit also walked out of the nursery where she and Whitekit had been resting.  
"Falconkit," she whispered. Instinctively, the kit placed her hands on Falconkit's broken leg. The white tip of her tail began to glow.  
Falconkit could feel his leg getting warmer. His eyes widened as the light vanished.  
"Can you move your leg?" his sister asked.  
Falconkit stood up. "Y- yes," he gasped, mouth agape. The rest of the gathered cats looked much the same.  
"Falconkit, why don't you go rest in the nursery," Skyfeather suggested, seemingly unfazed by his daughter's sudden supernatural healing powers. All  
Falconkit could muster was a nod as he and Blackkit walked into the nursery.

Meanwhile, the gathered cats were looking at the medicine cats for an answer to this strange phenomenon.  
"I think we need to visit the Moonpool," Creamfur laughed nervously. Featherwing nodded in agreement.

"So you're telling me her tail started to glow?" Briarstar said later that night.  
"I'm telling you, that's what happened!" Blazefire insisted.  
"Would we ever lie to you?" Creamfur asked her leader.  
Briarstar, Blazefire, Creamfur, and Featherwing were gathered in Briarstar's den, talking about what had happened with Falconkit's leg.  
"That's what I'm confused about," Briarstar said, puzzled. "The only other time this happened was..."  
"Other time?" the other three gaped.  
"...When Skyfeather was a kit. When Mallowfur had whitecough!" the leader gasped, not believing the thoughts in her head.  
"You don't think... Blackkit inherited this?" Blazefire whispered.  
"I think we should get going to the Moonpool now," Creamfur said, a nervous edge in her voice. "Come on, Featherwing."

* * *

**A/N: I really only have one thing to say here... Send in OC's for ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan! RiverClan and WindClan leader spots are still open, but ShadowClan leader is taken. Send in warrior, apprentice, kit, anything! Bye!**


End file.
